


Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klainevaletines2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Valentines.Prompt: Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You by Frankie ValliKurt and Blaine dance at a class reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/156827519130/cant-take-my-eyes-off-of-you

Kurt hadn’t wanted to go to his ten year class reunion, however, after being persuaded by his husband and father (who had wanted to see his granddaughter), he found himself standing in the gymnasium at William McKinley High School for the Performing Arts. Blaine was standing beside him, and both of them were standing in a corner of the gym, sipping punch, and looking around. A lot of their friends were unable to attend. Rachel was in the middle of show on Broadway. Mercedes was on another tour. Brittany was dancing on Mercedes tour again and Santana had gone with her. 

“Well, this is awkward,” Kurt mumbled as he took a sip.

“Oh, it’s not all bad,” Blaine said in an attempt to reassure Kurt.

Kurt rolled his yes. “Without Santana here with Brittany, we are literally the ONLY gay couple here. And I’d rather be with our daughter than here.”

Blaine set his punch down on the table and took Kurt’s hand. “We’ll stay for half an hour, and then we’ll leave. We’ll go back to your dad’s house and play Hungry Hungry Hippos with Lizzy or something.”

Kurt sighed. “Okay.”

They mingled with some of the people that were acquaintances with in high school and took the time to reminisce some. They were just getting ready to leave when Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You began playing through the speakers. 

“Oh, come on,” Blaine pleaded. “Just one dance before we leave.”

Kurt blushed with just the tiniest hint of a smile across his face. “Just because we danced to this at our anniversary party does not mean we have to dance to it here.”

Blaine ignored Kurt’s reasoning and grabbed his hand, pulling Kurt towards the area cleared for dancing. “Last time we danced here,” Blaine whispered as he and Kurt began dancing to the Frankie Valli song, “it was your junior prom. You had just been crowned Prom Queen and Dave had run off, leaving you standing right here. We were dancing to Dancing Queen then, but in my opinion, I like this song much better. All of these other people here were here then too. You want to know who changed though? We did. We’re leading successful lives in New York with a two year old.”

Kurt quickly leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/156827519130/cant-take-my-eyes-off-of-you


End file.
